Si le destin m'avait choisit
by Ambre Lestrange
Summary: Deux âmes en détresse, en colère. Deux âmes qui vont se rencontrer au détour d'une clairière et vont apprendre a se connaître malgré leurs différences... Mais jamais deux sans trois.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Si un jour on m'aurais dit que je tomberais éperdument amoureuse d'un être comme toi au point de mourir, j'aurais détruis sur le champs la personne en déclarant que je n'aimais pas son humour noire. Mais je t'ai connue, toi si seule mes pourtant entourer de tes frères et sœur, tu était un solitaire tout comme moi et le destin t'avait rit au nez comme il l'avait fait pour moi. On était deux inconnue face au restes du monde perpétuellement seule. Comment faire pour ne pas succomber a ton charme ? Maintenant je sais ce que j'ai a faire. Je n'avait jamais penser qu'un jour mon existence prendrait fin, j'avais toujours pensée vivre éternellement comme la plupart de mes compatriotes. Mais c'était une bonne idée de mourir pour toi, la seule personne qui avait fait renaître mon cœur de pierre. Je savais que tu allait énormément souffrir et qu'une fois de plus la vie s'acharner sur toi. Mais que veux tu je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'était blazer de la vie et je ne voulais pas qu'il ne t'arrive la même chose que moi. Je n'était pas une fille pour toi, et je voulais encore moi que tu gâche ta vie pour moi. Tu devait la vivre comme si je n'avait jamais exister. Je me retrouvais la devant ceux qui allait détruire. Je n'avait pas peur, je m'était déjà préparer au pire. J'avait fait faux bond a mes protecteurs. Ils ont était hors de question que ma nouvelle famille se retrouve mêler a cette histoire. J'en assumait entièrement les conséquences et personne ne devait payer pour le crime que j'avait commis. Ils étaient là a me regarder avec une tel haine que je savait que j'allais souffrir avant de mourir. Mon destin n'avait sans doute au grand malheur jamais entendue de la paix ou du bonheur a moins qu'il n'y avait une de ses lois physique interdisant trop de bonheur d'un coup. J'avait passer la plus belle année de ma vie avec toi et eux. Maintenant je devait passer la main a quelqu'un d'autre. J'en avait tellement eu que je devait mourir, peut être était le prix a payer. Qu'importe, j'accepter encore une fois ce dernier en m'avançant vers ceux qui avait mon existence entre leurs mains avec un grand sourire sur mes lèvres. Un sourire si beau et si sincère que sa les déstabilisa. Un sourire d'adieu, car rien me ferrât reculer maintenant...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1:

Dans toute mon existence j'avais du déménager a plusieurs reprise. A force j'était convaincue que j'avais au moins parcourue la moitié des Etat Unies ainsi que tout le Canada, L'Alaska, le nord de L'Europe ainsi que la Russie et toute ses région dénudée de soleil. Je préparais maintenant mes valise pour une petite bourgade insignifiante du nom de Forks dans l'Etat de Washington. C'était sans doute le bled le plus pluvieux de l'Amérique. Je n'avait jamais mis les pied là-bas. Je l'avait choisit par pur hasard. Je voulais une nouvelles vit, j'en avait plus que marre que d'être une serveuse minable dans un bar minable ou je ne servait que des finlandais pourris qui passait leurs journées a foutre rien et a se faire des défis loufoque pour tester leurs limites.

Cette fois ci, je m'était inscrite dans un lycée en terminale et avait l'intention de passer une année tranquille et reposante pour réfléchir de ce que j'allait faire des dix prochaine décennies. J'avait beau avoir l'éternité pour moi je devait trouver un quelconque moyen pour gagner de l'argent. Je le dépenser bêtement pour des bricole comme maison ou voyage ou encore voiture que je me retrouver toujours les poches vides et la c'était vraiment sérieux donc je devait au moins travaillais pendant 100 ans pour pourvoir ma la couler douce. Je détestait travailler, je préférait découvrir le monde et ses cultures. J'était toujours dans mes pensée quand le conducteur de l'avion m'appris que nous venions d'atterrir a Seattle. Arrivée a bon port je récupérer le peu de bagage que j'avait emporter avec moi. J'avait vendue plusieurs de mes maison ainsi que les quelque voiture qui me restait pour accumuler avec l'argent que j'avait durement gagnée pendant 5 ans en Finlande.

Dehors, j'essayer de me souvenir le numéro de parking ou était garé ma nouvelle voiture. Je l'avait commandait par internet et mon notaire avait réglait toutes la paperasse lui même et avait veiller personnellement quand la gare sur le parking de l'aéroport. Au bout de quelque rangée plus tard je découvrit avec satisfaction mon nouveau 4x4 BMW. C'était un vrai bolide qui était splendide. Hum, je crois que j'allais vraiment me plaire dans cette petite ville. Je jetas mes valise sur le siège conducteur qui les contenait facilement, je mis le contacte et sortit du parking. Une fois sur l'autoroute ou il y'avait personne, j'accéléras. Regardant l'heures, je vis qu'il était deux heures trente du matin, voila pourquoi il n'y avait pas grands monde. Sa me détendez de conduire a grande vitesse, c'était un soulagement. A près de deux cents kilomètre heure, fenêtre ouverte et du Yurima en boucle qui me fit un effet soporifique, je ne t'ardait pas a arrivais a Port Angeles. Quand je rentrais dans la ville, j 'appuyer a fond sur le frein histoire de ne pas attirer l'œil sur moi. Après tout c'était ma première journée, enfin soirée et je ne voulais pas la passez au commissariat pour excès de vitesse. Sortit de cette dernière, ma voiture refila comme l'éclair. dans la moyenne Seattle a Pot Angeles et Port Angeles a Forks m'était au moins trois a quatre de route. Je n'avait même pas dépassez les 60 minutes.

Ma bagnole garé devant ma nouvelle maison, je rentrais dedans sans oubliai mes affaires. Je m'aperçut que j'avait déjà du courrier. J'ouvrit et m'engouffra. La maison était composée de un grand salon en bas avec une cuisine, une salle de bain et des toilette. A l'étage j'avais deux chambre de taille normale et une autre salle de bain. Une fois de plus c'était a mettre sur le compte de mon notaire ainsi que de mon avocat. Que ferais-je sans Tom et Laurène. Elle ne m'avait coutée presque rien et était déjà meublée, enfin presque rien mais c'était quand même une belle petite somme. Franchement je n'avait aucune valeur de l'argent. Laissant les valise dans l'entrée, je déposait mes clés et le courrier sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avant de me dirigeait vers le frigidaire. Au grand miracle il avait même pensait a la nourriture, il fallait que je me rappelle de les appeler le lendemain pour les remerciait encore de touts ce qu'il et elle avait fait pour moi.

Je pris la bouteille de lait et sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de couvercle je but a la bouteille a sa faisait du bien. Fallait que je me mette des maintenant a commander ce qui pouvait me manquer dans l'appart. Sur la porte du micro ondes je pouvais y lire:

" Réchauffer et allait voir le répondeur."

J'ouvrit pour voir ce qui y'avait dans ce dernier et je vis une pizza. Il fallait vraiment que je les remercient. Appuyant sur le bouton pour régler thermostat je fit gaffe a la suite du message, me digérant vers le répondeur. Devant ce dernier je vis qu'il y'avait trois message. Le premier était de la secrétaire du lycée Forks school pour la paperasse manquante, le deuxièmes était de Laurène me disant si je n'avait pas eut de mal a retrouver la voiture et si la maison me plaisez et qu'il fallait que je la rappelle dès que possible pour la paperasse, ce qui voulait dire demain. Elle disait qu'elle avait aussi prit l'initiative de passez la commande a mon nom pour quelque accessoire manquant dans la maison comme couvert ou encore nourritures qui était arriver et plein d'éléments qui n'aller pas tarder a venir d'ici après demain. Le troisièmes était celui de Tom qui voulait me signaler qu'il était venue ce matin même pour voire si tout était en ordre, et m'avait laissez un pizza sachant que j'aurais peut être faim et il ne voulait pas laissez mourir de faim sa meilleur cliente avec la nourritures pourrit de Laurène. Ce dernier avait eu raison a cent pour cent. Même si Laurène pensait bien faire, elle avait remplit son frigo de nourritures saine et bio. Le geste était touchant car malgré mes cents et quelque années j'avait garder l'apparence de mes 16 ans. Sachant que je vieillissait pas et que je ne changeait pas elle croyait que j'était encore jeune et que mes parents étant mort je me nourrissait mal. C'était vrai et elle avait voulut y remédiait mais il était hors de question que je touche a son touffu et a ses graine de je sais pas quoi. Lui aussi voulait que je le rappelle pour de la paperasse. Je jure qu'un jour tout ces papier allait me tuer.

Je retourna m'occuper de ma pizza. J'avais si faim que j'avait décider de la manger en entier. Alors c'est en mangeant que je brancha ma connexion internet a mon ordinateur portable. Pas de nouveau message. Rien. Je me baladait distraitement sur internet en lisant quelque petit article par ci par là.

Il était plus de 4 heure quand je décida de me coucha. Je foulas dans mon sac mon pyjamas qui se résumer un short déformée et un débardeur noir délavée qui tirait maintenant vers le gris fonçait. Je prit aussi une serviette et ma trousse de toilette, j'avait besoin de retirer la crasse du voyage. Après une douche qui relaxa mes muscle de tel façon que j'ai faillit m'endormir dans la douche, je m'essuya rapidement enfilant mon pyjamas. Je me brossa les dent et me coiffa les cheveux avant de bien les avoir essuyer sur la serviette. Je n'avait qu'une envie c'était dormir. Ne tardant pas plus dans la salle de bain, je pris le chemin de ma nouvelle chambre et m'allongea sur le lit me recouvrant de la couverture. J'avait a peine posée la tête sur mon oreiller que je m'endormie.

**************************************************************************************

J' espère que le début de l'histoire vous a plus. Ya pas vraiment d'action mais ça commenceras plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. J'aimerais bien avoir quelques Review de votre part. Hein pensez a moi qui me casse la tête a sortir des histoire loufoque pour votre plaisir, et bas moi mon seul plaisir c'est que vous appuyer sur ce si jolie bouton blanc et vert ^^''


	3. Chapitre 2

Christou57, Magali Black,lili71, je voulais vous remerciait, je sais que personne a pour habitude de remerciait les personne qui rajoute leurs histoire dans leur favori, mais moi je me suis sentie obliger car sa ma énormément touchée. Si vous l'avez fait c'est que vous devais trouver que la fics n'est pas si nul que ça, et ça me redonne espoir - -''.

Voila pour aujourd'hui, petite précision, Cette fiction et rating M, mais je crois que je vais le mettre quand ça serais vraiment nécessaire.

Bonne Lecture !!!

************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 2 :

Je me réveilla vers les coups de trois heures de l'après midi par les sonnerie incessant du téléphone qui résonnait en bas. C'est en trainant des pieds et n'ayant pas la tête sur les épaules que je me rendis vers ce vacarme, au bout de cent et quelque sonnerie je fus devant ce maudit téléphone et décrocha sur un ton mauvais.

"-Allo ?

-Eli ici Laurène. Désoler de te réveiller, tout c'est bien passer ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour tout et surtout pour la nourriture.

Même si je ne mangerais jamais sa bouffe bio il fallait bien que je la remercie.

-De rien a tu eu mon message hier.

- Oui mais je l'ai eu tard, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Oh! Eli combien de fois je t'ai dit que Tu ne me dérangerais pas même si tu m'appelais a 4 heure du matin.

-Oui mais je ne voulais pas, bref passons c'est quoi la paperasse dont tu voulais me parlais?

- C'était pour le lycée, tu n'a plus a ton faire, je Vien d'envoyer ton faux certificat de naissance ainsi que le faux certificat de santé stipulant que tu a une santé fragile pour tes absences. J'ai placer tout l'argent que tu avais sur ton compte au nom d'Elisabeth Smith, tu recevrais tous les mois des relever de ce derniers. Tu n' y relèveras les charges d'eau et de l'électricité, l'abonnement de ton portable qui est sur la table basse du salon, Blackberry c'est sa le modèle que tu voulais.

-Oui, continue.

-Bas je crois que j'ai fait le point. Au faite, pendant un certain temps c'est moi qui va m'occuper des affaires de Tom. Il est ont congé maternité donc tu pourras toujours le joindre mais il ne sera au courant que superficiellement des dossier.

-Très bien c'est surement ce qu'il a voulut me dire hier. Alors remercie le si tu la je ne voudrais pas le déranger.

-Très bien. Tu commence les cours demain. Va directement voire la secrétaire avant de te rendre en cours et je t'ai inscrire a la cantine. Dans le courrier de aujourd'hui ti devrais recevoir ta carte bleu et celle de retrait comme tu me la demander, Autre chose?

-Non c'est parfait merci pour tout. Je t'appelle au moindre soucis.

-Très bien bonne chance pour demain.

-Merci.

Je raccrochas et fila dans la salle de bain. Me coiffant et me lava le visage. Je partis dans ma chambre a la recherche d'habit dans ma valise. Au bout de 15 minute, toutes mes affaire étalez par terre et de quoi mettre je retourna dans la salle de bain les enfiler en jetant sur le passage mon pyjamas et mes sous-vêtements qui finir sur le plancher du couloir. Revêtis de mon jean bleu délaver et de mon éternel débardeur noir, je partis manger un crocs avant de sortir. Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de pizza et que tom n'avait prévue que ça, je me retrouvais qu'avec ces connerie de bouffe bio. J'allais devoir me taper un pumas ou peut-être un grizzlis ce qui me dérangeais pas mais je n'apprécias pas trop, car même si je me contrôlez je pouvais toujours flanchez même si l'envie était moins grosse.

Avant de sortir, je décida de jetait tout ces trucs infeste dans la poubelle. C'était peut-être du gâchis mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Il faillais vraiment que j'aille faire les courses, après tout la chasse pouvais très bien attendre une semaine ou deux c'était pas pressant par contre fallait bien que je me nourrisse.

Montant dans la voiture, je me demandait ou pouvait bien être le supermarché ici. Je suivait les 4 routes passant devant mon nouveau lycée. D'un coup je sentis ma gorge se serra pour formais un nœud. Sa me faisait toujours cette effet de retournée dans un lycée ou je connaissais personne. Enfaite je n'aurais jamais du choisir un si petite ville. La plupart des gens devait ce connaitre depuis la crèche, je serait la nouvelle venue de la grande ville, la bête de foire. C'est pour ça que je n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un établissement depuis belle lurette.

Je finis par trouver mon chemin, grâce a un jeune homme asiatique au allure d'un lycéen qui venait justement du supermarché. Voila je venais de faire la rencontre de un de mes camarades.

Fallait toujours que je me fasse remarquer par n'importe quel manière. Sa ce passer toujours comme sa d'une façon ou d'un autre une personne ou une autre me voyait toujours avant la rentrée. Pas que ca me dérange mais la personne en l'occurrence qui avait croisée mon chemin se précipitait toujours vers ses amis pour leurs racontaient qu'il avait vu la "nouvelle", ceux qui était assez pesant une fois que je me rendais la bas. Je sentait toujours leurs impression vis a vis de ma personne. Sur le parking, il y'avait une place qua côté d'une Volvo rutilante. Pas mal comme voiture sachant que dans ce bled pommée personne n'avez assez d'argent, ce n'était pas un reproche juste une constatation. Je sortis de cette dernière. En passant je fit tomber mes clés, même a moi ca m'arrivait de temps en temps, faut dire que je suis tête en l'air croyait moi même pour un être comme moi c'est tout a fait vrai. Bien sur a vitesse vampirique je les rattrapais bien avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, de plus j'était assez rapide pour un mi-vampire. Je sentis un regard vrillait dans mon dos, c'est là que je les aperçut pour la première fois, enfin deux d'entre eux. Je m'en doutez pas du tout qu'il en aurait ici. Teint pâle, contour des yeux violacé. Et bien sur une étrange beauté émanait d'eux. Il me regardait choqué, le premier était assez grand au cheveux cuivrée. Le deuxième était une fille beaucoup plus petite, elle avait les cheveux court noir hérissait et avait l'air d'un lutin. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Mais ceux qui me déconcertait le plus c'était leurs yeux. Je n'avait jamais vu de vampire avec des yeux dorée. J'en avait rencontré quelque un et il avait toujours eu des yeux rouges. Mais j'était belle et bien sur de leurs identité. Me reprenant je mis a avancer vers eux, reprenant mon chemin vers le super marchée. A leurs hauteurs je me permis un petit mais tout petit coup d'œil vers eux. Il était toujours en train de me suivre du regard. D'un coup je sentis son regard sur moi, et il n'avait rien de gentil. C'est bon en l'espace d'un instant je m'était mis a dos les vampires de ce bled pourrie. Je m'engouffra dans a l'intérieure du supermarché comme si il était une bouée de sauvetage. Je me prit tout mon temps tout en essayant de ne pas penser a eux. Mais quand même j'était curieuse de connaître le mystère de leurs yeux.

Après avoir passez au moins deux bonnes heures a courir dans les rayon du magasin, je me dérageais a la caisse. Après avoir payé et mis mes sacs dans le caddie je décidais d'ouvrir un paquet de chips. Tout en sortant du magasin avec mon caddie et mes chips posez sur les sacs histoire de grignotez, Je pensais encore a ceux que je venais de voire. Je sortis ma clés tout en appuyant sur le boutant quand j'aperçut que la Volvo était toujours la. En fessant profile bas j'ouvris la porte du coffre pour y ranger mes course, sous les yeux des deux vampires. C'est en ayant marre d'être épier que je me dirigeait vers la Volvo puis toqua contre la vitre. Le petit lutin que je trouvais super mignonne me fit un sourire et lança un regard au rouquin du genre "Je te l'avais bien dit"', elle appuya sur le bouton et je lui dit tout en mangeant mes chips:

"-Puis- je savoir pourquoi vous me regarder sans me lâcher des yeux depuis tout a l'heure sans être indiscret?

Et toc dans la face, je ne les avait rien fait de toute façon. Quesque qui me reprochais? En plus le rouquin n'avais vraiment pas l'air commode. A ma pensée, il eu un rictus. Bouffon va! a maintenant il ne rigoler plus. Je rêve ou ?

Mais impossible de vérifier car le petit lutin me répondit.

-Oh désoler si sa ta vexer c'est que tu ressemble vraiment a quelqu'un que nous connaissons et puis on a pas pus s'empêcher.

Sa voix était douce et harmonieuse. C'était vraiment pas un vampire a deux bales, parce que le mito qu'elle m'avait sortit entre nous sa se voyait qu'elle avait de l'expérience, non sérieusement ya plein de gens sur terre qui me ressemble. Non, son mensonge n'était pas cramé, elle est trop forte. Et monsieur pas commode du tout qui recopier les don des autres m'énervait, il fallait vraiment que je tombe sur un gars qui avait le même dont que moi. Ca m'exaspérez, en plus je savais qu'il devait se doutez de ce que j'était. Peut-être croirait-il que je suis un monstre comme certain de ces compatriotes, mes bon maintenant j'avais l'habitude. C'est mâchonnant encore mes éternel chips pas si éternel que ca puisque qu'elle était presque fini.

-Ok bon bas alors bonne journée."

Je fis le tour de la voiture argenté et referma le coffre de ma voiture. J'allais ranger mon caddie avec les autre et grimpa dans le véhicule, toujours sous le regard de Dracula et son petit lutin. C'est avec un sourire que j'accompagna la pensée de Dracula. "Tu sais ou tu peux te le mettre Ton Dracula" ou encore celui du petit lutin. "Elle est curieuse pourquoi je n'arrive pas a la voire? " C'était du n'importe quoi j'était restez en face d'elle pendant au moins cinq minute et elle n'arrivait pas a me voire ! Fallait vraiment que je tombe sur des vampire gogole?

Je fit le trajet du supermarché a cher moi pas plus de vingt minute. Entrant cher moi avec les paquet dans les main je dus faire plusieurs allez venue pour tout chercher. J'aurais pus tout prendre du même coup mais qu'allez penser les voisin que Hulk avait une fille. Une fois tout amassée dans ma cuisine je du cette fois tout mettre dans le frigo ou le placard. Mes chips terminer je prenais cette fois un paquet de gâteau. M'affalant sur le canapé, je repensais a ce derniers, cette ville n'allait pas être de tout repos. J'allumas la télé et regardais un peu dans le vide. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Cette bourgade était d'une ennuie. Je partis sur internet commandait des livre et des dvd. Je regardas ma boite mail, toujours rien .

Me leva et sortis de la maison je pris mon courrier, mes nouvelle carte serait dedans. A peine la porte fermais que cette dernière sonnât. Je posais le courrier sur le meuble l'entrée et ouvrit. Je revis le chinois ainsi que plusieurs de ses amis. Alors celle la c'était la première fois quand me la servait. Avec un ton enjouer il me dit :

"-Salut enfin resalut, tu doit t'en rappeler en c'est croisée tout a l'heure, tu ma demandée le chemin pour allez au supermarché.

Bien sur que je m'en rappelais pour qui me croyait-il?

-Oui, je m'en rappelle. Je vois que t'est venue avec plein d'amis a toi.

Une des jeunes filles qui avait de long cheveux marron ainsi que jolie yeux de la même couleur prit la parole mais quelque chose me perturbait. De un c'était son odeur, elle sentait incroyablement bon et de deux, je n'arrivais pas du tout a lire dans ses pensées. Bizarre.

-Enfait c'est un peu de ma faute, Il n'ya pas si longtemps que ça moi aussi j'ai était nouvelle. Et je sais que c'est pas si drôle que ça donc j'ai proposez a tout le monde si c'était pas plus simple que tu fasse un petit tour avec nous histoire quand apprenne a ce connaître dans un autre contexte que le lycée.

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire timide. Je l'aimais bien, elle n'avait pas l'air fausse. C'est en lui retournant son sourire amicale que je lui dit:

-Et ce petit tour c'est ou ?

Sous les cris de l'asiatique et des châtain aux yeux bleu qui se tapa dans la main, elle me répondit:

-A la push, c'est la réserve indienne su coin. Désoler pour les cris, il était sur que tu ne viendrait pas.

C'est que là que l'asiatique reprit.

-Normal Bella. La Push, bébé, c'est la Push.

- Au faite je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais entre nous Bella suffira.

- Moi C'est Elisabeth Smith, mais entre nous c'est Eli.

Elle sourit, je la fit entrer le temps que j'aille chercher ma veste et mes clés. Les autres était partis annonçait que je venais au autres. Je pris ma carte bleu ainsi que ma carte de retrait avant de sortir laissant l'ancienne avec lequel j'avait payer mes course dans le tiroir de la commande. Elle était plus appropriée maintenant. Je suivais Bella et je me retrouvais devant une petite bande d'amis. Tous ce présenta, je sus que l'asiatique s'appelait réellement Eric et que le châtain au yeux bleu n'était autre que Mike. Une fille un peu plus réservait avec des lunette et des nattes se nommait Angelina. Un jeune homme apparut dans mini van peace and love. Un afro américain du nom de Taylor. J'aimais bien sa façon de pensez, sans doute allait il devenir un de mes amis pas comme les deux pimbêche qui arrêtez pas de cassez du sucre sur mon dos.

-On ma dit que tu t'appelais Smith ?

-On ma dit que tu t'appelais Crowley ?

Je lui souris en guise de réponde a sa question.

-On t'a bien dit, c'est moi Crowley. Tu monte ?

-Si tu ne voit pas d'inconvenant je préférait qu'on monte dans ma voiture.

Je lui montrais du doit mon beau 4x4, qui n'attendait qu'a être conduit.

Il sourit et sortit du van qui appartenait a Mike d'après c'est pensée.

Tous en se dirigeant vers ma voiture, il me demanda si il pouvait conduire. Je lui lança les clés qu'il attrapa d'un geste fluide.

-Si y'a une seule rayure, je t'égorge, c'est compris ?

-Oui chef, dis moi comment vont faire les autres ?

Je haussais des épaules.

-Bella, Angela et Eric n'on qu'a venir avec nous et les autres prendront le mini van.

Jessica, une des deux pimbêche pouvait me remerciait, elle allait être seule avec lui et avec sa copine. Je fis signe a Belle ainsi qu'a Angela et Eric.

-Sa vous dit de faire le chemin avec nous. Je propose ma bagnole comme véhicule est Tyler veut bien être notre chauffeur. Les autre n'ont qu'a prendre le mini van.

-Je ne voit aucun problème, je vais prévenir les autres.

Après que tout le monde fut installé, dans les différentes voitures. Nous fumes enfin prêt pour aller a la Push. J'était derrière avec Bella et Eric. J'avais demander a Tyler de nous ouvrir le toit ouvrant. Je pouvais vraiment me lier d'amitié avec eux. Y'a moins d'une heure je m'ennuyais cher moi tout en ruminant ce qui c'était passez dans le supermarché et maintenant j'était debout avec Bella et Eric sortant le buste par le toit ouvrant entrain de gueuler plus que chanter Beggin qui était a fond dans la bagnole. Notre arrivée a la Push c'était fait entendre. A peine que nous étions garé, que les indiens de la réserve. On sortis en trombe de la voiture. Les indiens salua mes camarade et me lança un signe de tête, et il partirent . Mes deux d'entre eux resta et me fut présenta. Ce fut Bella qui s'en chargea.

-Jacob, Seath, je vous présente Elisabeth ou Eli. Eli je te présente mon meilleure ami, Jacob ainsi que son garnement préférait Seath.

-Enchanté.

-Moi aussi » , me lança Jacob avec un beau sourire. Tout de suite, je tomba sous le charme. C'était assez bizarre, j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans ce Jacob.

Il me serra la main ainsi que Seath. Je voulais découvrir pourquoi je ressentait ça vis-à-vis du meilleur amie de Bella.

En se posaient sur les roches qui se trouvait près de la mer. Cette dernière était en marée basse et se trouvait loin de nous. Je passa tout la journée avec eux. C'était super a eux de venir me chercher aujourd'hui. Depuis longtemps, très longtemps je ne m'était pas amusez comme ça. Bella discutez tranquillement avec Mike, Seath et Angela. Taylor et Eric s'amusait a faire un feu de camps avec les deux pimbêches. Je me retrouvais a arpenter la plage avec Jacob. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. J'appris a le connaître et ses pensée était très flatteur vis-à-vis de ma personne. Il me racontas sa vie a la réserve avec Billy, Quil et Embry et ainsi que Seath garnement certes mais tellement adorable, j'en avais presque oubliait mon impression de tout a l'heure. Mais malheureusement, une partie de ses pensée m'était inconnue. Je ne sais pas par quel moyens mais il me cachait un truc. Je me mis a regardez pensivement la mer quand Jacob, de ses beau yeux rieur me lança:

« Tu veux faire un tour dans l'eau ?

-T'est malade, elle doit être glacé.

-Pas exactement mais, oui elle doit être froide.

Il me regarda avec lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Sa te dit un tour ?

-Seulement si on parie.

-Est quesque tu mise en jeu ?

-Pourquoi pas…Mhh! Un rendez vous demain après les cours. Un petit tours a la réserve toi et moi puis on rejoindras Billy qui sera accompagné de Bella est son père. Et toi que mise tu ?

Je le regardais avec la même lueur dans mes yeux tout enlevant mon manteau.

-Exactement la même chose que toi.

Il explosa de rire, un son grave mais tous aussi beau, puis lui aussi se met a se déshabillait sous les yeux des autre qui nous regardaient tout en hallucinant.

Puis on fit la course jusqu'à l'eau. Elle était froide mais supportable. L'eau arrivé aux épaules, on plongeâmes. Sous l'eau, tout avait l'air magique. Je pouvais rester assez longtemps dans l'eau, et je fus surpris que ce fut le cas de Jacob. Mais bien trop vite a mon gout, nous remontâmes a la surface.

-Elle n'est pas si froide que ça.

Avec un sourire je lui répondit que non. Puis d'un coup, j'interpellais les autres leur disant de venir. Sur un coup de tête Taylor, Eric et Mike. J'avais déjà compris leurs attention. Une fille en sous-vêtement dans l'eau qui les appelais, quel garçon refuserait sérieusement. Jacob aussi devais avoir comprit car j'entendis son grognement pas vraiment discret. Encore une fois c'était flatteur mais il était hors de question que je sèmes la zizanie. A mon grand bonheur comme a mon malheur, une des deux pimbêche, Jessica suivit le mouvement. Elle était près a suivre Mike partout même dans l'eau pour le protégeait d'une garce comme moi, d'après c'est pensée. J'eu un peu plus de mal a faire venir Bella et Angela mais je réussis quand même, et dieu sait que la tâche ne fut pas aisée. Il ne restait plus que Pimbêche numéro 1, j'ai nommé Laureyne. Bien sur quand elle vit que tout le monde nous avait rejoins, elle décida de venir bien sur tout en se faisant désirait.

Plusieurs rouspétage après nous avoir rejoint, pour moi l'eau n'avait aucun effet. Je faisais a moi tout seule quarante degrés. Après que tout les autres plus au moins chaud, nous amusamment comme des petits fous. Bien sur les garçon gâcha tout en nous enquiquinant, ce qui entre nous me dérangeait surtout pas quand je sentis les mains musclé autour de ma taille pour me porter et ainsi me jetais dans l'eau. Je remontais toujours rapidement pour jamais inquiétait.

Mais je décida de faire une petite frayeur a Jake. Bella m'avait refilait sa manie apparemment. Ce fut grâce a cette dernière, derrière l'indien, je lui fit un clin d'œil et plongea discrètement. Comprenant le message, au bout de quelques secondes elle demanda a Jake ou j'était passez. Ce dernier assez inquiet de la possibilité de m'avoir blésez (le pauvre comme si il avait une chance, j'était assez robuste pour une demi vampire) me chercha du regard. Quand je décida de l'avoir assez marinée, je m'approchas a côté de lui, plaça mes main sur ses yeux tous ça d'une vitesse un peu plus qu'humaine et lui foutu le trouille de sa vie.

-BOUH…

Puis Bella et moi éclatons de rires sous la tête déconfit de Jacob quand il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Mais bien sur on eu le droit de se faire enguirlandé par ce derniers. Nous faisant promettre de ne plus recommençaient, j'était cote à cote à Bella, la tête baissez tout comme elle et nous jurâmes de plus recommençait. Bien sur ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que moi et Bella avant croisé les doits sous l'eau. Elle avais pris ma main dans la sienne, en croisant nos doigt, c'était assez pour déviez notre promesse. Après ça, nous recommença, moi et ma nouvelle amie a embêter nôtre indien préférer. Bientôt nous fument rejoint par Seath qui nous ramena une balle. Nous fîmes des passent et au grand malheur de Bella une partie de Volley. J'eu du mal a accepter la victoire des garçon, je l'avoue je suis assez mauvaise joueuse.

Mais il se faisait tard, et sa devenait trop dangereux de rester dans l'eau alors que la nuit tombait. Avec l'aide de tout le monde, nous fûmes un grand feu de camps, assez pour nous réchauffer tous. Jacob nous proposâmes de nous sécher et se changeait cher lui qui était a deux pas de la réserve. Bella accepta, comme ça elle n'avait qu'a rentrer avec son père qui était partie cher Billy regardait un match de baseball. Il me regarda d'un regard interrogateur et mon sourire lui suffit a comprendre. Tyler suivait le mouvement, d'après lui si sa mère le voyait dans cette états s'en était finit de sa personne.

Heureusement que l'heure de nous quittait avait sonner pour Pimbêche numéro un et deux car elles déclinèrent l'invitation. Je fus moins contente pour Eric et même pour Mike qui avait passez toute la journée a me mater. Pauvre de lui, sa vit se résumée a Jessica, je comprenait tout a fait pourquoi il s'intéressait aux autre filles sans me vanter. Je m'était jamais trouvais particulièrement belle. Je pouvais être jolie, oui ça m'arrivait de temps a autre mais vraiment sans plus. Mais j'avais l'habitude de que je provoquais aux humains. Il prirent le minis van. Bella et moi prit tout les affaires qu'on trouvât, même celle des gars et on les m'état dans le coffre. Ce n'était vraiment pas coutume de se baladez en sous vêtement, mais franchement ca avait l'air de posez problème a personne. On s'amusait seulement entre potes. J'avoue que cette vie me plaisait, si j'aurait put être comme eux tout aurait put être simple. Jamais encore je ne m'était lier si vite d'amitié. En faite je suis une piètre menteuse, je suis du genre a faire confiance tout de suite a une personne que je viens de connaître. Mais ça fait toujours aussi mal de perdre une personne auquel on tient. Une lois équitablement physique. Donnez quelque chose de la même valeur pour en recevoir une autre. J'avais le droit a quelque année de bonheur mais quand la Mort vient les chercher c'est autour de la souffrance. C'est le prix a payer en quelque sorte. C'était ma déduction depuis plusieurs années déjà. Les garçon éteignait le feu de camps et nous rejoignîmes. Cette fois je conduis sous les indication de Jacob.

Arrivé cher lui, une petite maison avec une jolie petit jardin et un garage assez important nous déboulâmes dans le salon avec nos affaires toujours en petite tenue sous les hoquet de surprise du père de Jacob et de Bella. Nous leurs lançâmes un sourire d'excuse avant de rentrer dans la chambre. On entendit une voix grave et rouée tout en étant douce dirent:

« -A c'est jeunes, de vrai mongole. »

Puis une autre moins enrouée mais tout aussi grave dirent:

« -Mais tout de même en sous-vêtement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais je n'aurais pensez Bella capable de ceci. »

C'est avec un sourire que Bella lui dit en criant:

« -Merci papa, tu viens juste de me faire passez pour une nunuche coincée incapable de s'amusez un peu devant mes amis.

-C'est rien, j'en suis sur qui comprendront. »

Nous explosâmes tous de rire sous l'air rabougris de cette dernière qui boudait dans son coin.

Je m'affalas sur le lit de Jake me nichant dans la couverture. Ce n'est pas parce que je frôle les quarante et quelque de températures que ça ne fait pas du bien de se réchauffer. Il m'envoya une boule de tissu a moi, Bella ainsi que Tyler. Après que tout le monde fut de nouveau habillez, qui en passant les habits était bien trop grand pour moi, chacun se trouva une petite place. Ayant gardez la mienne je me mis a discutez tranquillement avec Bella du lycée, de la cafeteria en passant par la cantine. Elle me proposa de manger avec elle demain, proposition que j'accepter avec le sourire. Elle me parla de son petit ami auquel elle allait me présentait et a qui je ressemblais beaucoup d'après elle. Edward Cullen. A son nom Jacob eut une grimace, Bella fit mine de l'ignorer sachant qu'elle avait très bien vus. Elle me parla des professeurs ainsi que des élèves dans le lycée. Après épuisez tout les sujets, il fut temps de rentrer. Je proposa a Bella de la raccompagner mais celle cis déclina l'invitation, son père la prenait avec lui. Par contre Tyler fut heureux que je lui propose. Nous remerciâmes tout les trois comme il convient Jacob. Nous saluâmes le père de ce dernier ainsi que celui de Bella. Jake me fit rappeler qu'il viendrait me chercher après les cours, même si entre nous je n'avais pas vraiment oublier. Sur le chemin du retour, Tyler m'indiqua la route comme l'avait fait plus tôt Jake. Bien sur je conduisait a une vitesse normale, il était hors de question de conduire comme une folle (je l'avoue) en présence d'un humain dans cette bagnole. C'est pour ça que très vite la discussion se trouvais la chose la plus apte a faire. C'est fous ce que les gens de cette ville savent recevoir.

Après l'avoir raccompagné, je fila tout droit chez moi, après bien sûr avoir demandé le chemin a Tyler. Une fois chez moi, je continuais ce que j'avais commençais avant qu'ils ne soient venue. Ouvrir le courrier. Je ne trouvais que mon relevais de compte et le double du contrat de l'achat de ma maison. Je me préparas a manger. Un hamburger végétarien que je fis réchauffer au micro-ondes ainsi qu'une petite salade. Je m'installa sur le canapé, pieds sur la table basse. J'alluma la télé est commença mon petit festin tout en regardant un film que j'adorais, Bad boys II. Pendant la pub, je mis la vaisselle dans le lavabo et la fit. Revenant sur le canapé, je regardais la fin du film, puis je me mis a chanter le générique quand il sont dans la piscine qui a craquer et que Will Smith gueule qu'heureusement il a gardée la garantie. J'ai beau avoir plusieurs décennies, je resterais une adolescente toute mon existence. Je zappé les chaine, après ça il n'y avait plus grand-chose d'intéressant. Après avoir éteint la télé, je monta dans la salle de bain. Dans le miroir je m'examinai. Depuis longtemps je n'avais pas eu de lueurs dans mes yeux vert foncer.

C'était grâce a mes nouveaux ami, ou peut être a Jacob. A son souvenir, j'eu un sourire. Je brossa mes long cheveux roux et les attacha. Puis ce fut au tour de mes dents de se faire brossez. J'attrapais mon pyjamas par terre et me déshabillas. J'attrapais le nouveau livre que je m'était offert, Dream Seller. Une amie a moi, Marina qui vivait toujours en Finlande et qui était un vampire me l'avais suggérer. Ca racontait l'histoire d'un pauvre petit con qui se shooté au drogue et qui se faisait sauver la vie pas une pièce de cinquante centimes. Pitoyable, n'est pas ?

Je ne l'avais a peine commençais que je connaissait déjà l'histoire. Elle m'avais tellement cassez la tête avec que je me vit obliger de céder pour retrouvais ma tranquillité. Au bout de quelque chapitre j'en eu marre que je le balança par terre et décida de dormir.

************************************************************************************************

Vous avez aimez ou bien détestais, a vous de me le dire ? Laisser moi vos impression, n'oubliais pas le bouton magnifique. Cliquer dessus il ne vous fera aucun mal :]

Je vais poster régulièrement enfin du moi je pense, car je vais poster un autre fics, mais sur Harry potter cette fois ci. Je vais essayer de faire l'intervalle entre les deux.

Alors a la prochaine.


End file.
